The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for production of a three-dimensional object.
An example for such a method is known as "stereography" or "stereolithography" and described in the paper of Hideo Kodama, "Automatic method for fabricating a three-dimensional plastic model with photo-hardening polymer", Rev. Sci. Instrum. 52(11), Nov. 1981, pages 1770 to 1773. In such a method the problem is encountered that an accuracy to size of the object is not guaranteed. This is in particular caused by the fact that the individual layers change their volume when solidifying and therefore cause stresses and deformations of the entire layered structure.
It is therefore the object of the invention to improve the accuracy in producing the object.